


I'm Your What-Now?

by MinervaDescent



Series: Fragments of Defiance [4]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hakuno is a shoujo protagonist, Maybe - Freeform, Oneshot for now, She really is tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDescent/pseuds/MinervaDescent
Summary: Getting drunk after a hard day at work, all Hakuno Kishinami wants to do is eat some cake and sleep. She didn’t account for the wrong turn in the park on her way home and ending up at an abandoned shrine to some golden asshole and his actually nice demon guard.What the fuck is this shoujo bullshit?





	I'm Your What-Now?

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> Devil, Devil  
>  Clever Devil, Devil  
> How quickly they do sell their souls  
> For the feast and the promise of gold  
> But devil that won't be me  
> \- MILCK  
> 

* * *

What a day. 

What. 

A. 

Day. 

* * *

_“Kishinami these papers need to be signed by 1,” my boss, Matou Shinji yelled as he placed a pile of papers on my desk._

_“But it’s 12:30-”_

_“By 1!” He slammed the door to his office closed._

_Sigh._

_He’s so demanding._

_“Hey Hakuno, now’s a time when one wants to curl up in bed and ignore the world isn’t it? If only to get Shinji freakin’ Matou’s voice out of my ears…” sighed my coworker, Jinako Karigiri._

_“Hmmm, Call the Deadcell Five: Nuclear War is waiting for me….” she whined stretching her arms upwards._

_“I baked a cake last night. That’s waiting for me…”I whined._

_I begin to do the paperwork until…_

_“KISHINAMI!”_

_For the rest of the day it was Kishinami this, Kishinami that…_

_“KISHINAMI! BY 1:45!”_

_“KISHINAMI!”_

_“KISHINAMI!!”_

* * *

Shinji freakin’ Matou’s voice continues to echo in my head as I stumble home. It’s not fair...just cause he’s Zouken Matou’s grandson he got the job of regional boss. Sakura just had to be transferred to another area. I miss her sweetness. Shinji drove me to a bar. At this rate, he’ll make me an alcoholic. 

Shinji…hic 

Your are too intenseeeeeee…hic 

...oh… 

Where am I? 

_“KISHINAMI!”_

Uwahhhhh Shinji leave me alone!!! 

I begin to run… 

Shinji's voice is chasing me!!! 

Ow...owowowowowowowowow…. 

OW!! 

My face…. 

Hey, who put stairs here? 

Actually… 

Where is here? These look like shrine steps. Maybe they have a...hic...phone and I can call...hic...Sakura to pick me up? 

Sakuraaaaaaaa...you're so nice… 

...hic… 

Let's walk up the stairs! Sakura is a phone call away! 

As I walk up the stairs I feel a strong wind blow from behind...uwahhh my skirt!!! 

Thankfully no one is around to see my panties...I hope. I just have to make it to the top of the stairs. The world is kinda starting to tilt… 

Oh wait...I'm tilting….NOPE! 

One step at a time...why are shrine stairs so long? These shrine stairs are also weird… 

Why are the black with red and gold lines? Silly stairs, you're supposed to be the traditional white! Not gleaming like gold. Ah, when will I reach the top? I gotta pee too… 

Eh...the stairs are suddenly stopped… 

...Wow… 

So shiny!!! I've never seen a shrine like this! All traditional shrines are made of wood and stuff...in fact even the Torii gates looked weird. 

I just need the restroom and phone. Right...that's all I'll ask for! 

You can do this! Just knock on the front door… 

...except it opened by itself! 

“Um...hello...can I use your phone...and quite possibly your restroom.” 

There, nice and simple. 

UWAH! Something pushed me! And the door! It closed! 

“I CHANGE MY MIND! SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU! I CAN WALK MYSELF HOME!” 

I shot back up to the door and tried to open it. LOCKED. 

Please. 

Please Open. 

Please… 

“...” 

The wind just wisphered… 

I’m scared to turn around… 

Behind me... 

Something’s there… 

Someone...please… 

It’s breathing is so heavy… 

Run...I…have...to… 

RUN! 

I took of to the left running down a hallway to god knows where with the thing chasing me. Turning a corner and going down stairs I hear a crash behind me. I don’t stop to look and keep going down the stairs. I just know one thing… 

I don’t want to die… 

Idon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodieIdon’twanttodie 

I DON’T WANT TO DIE! 

Screaming I slam the door I just went through shut and locked it, flinching backwards as I hear a bang. As I turn to survey the room for an escape route, my breathe flees my lungs. 

Wow. 

This room is just as opulent as the stairs and the shrine. There are statues of lions and snakes. They’re pure gold. 

**BANG**

Eeep! Looking around there seems to be no windows or even another door. No, no, no...I trapped myself! 

I’m gonna get eaten by a cannibal monster! I’m gonna get chopped into pieces by an axe murderer! I’m gonna get locked up by a psycho as a sex slave! 

**BANG**

**ROAR**

WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! 

The door….the door...it’s starting to cave in. And I...I’m gonna die… 

I’m gonna get eaten… 

I won’t see Sakura again. I won’t see Jinako again. There’s that really nice looking businessman in the coffee shop where I buy my morning coffee. I never got the chance to flirt with him. I wanted to apologize to Mr. Emiya for Rin making him cook. Shinji will never scream my name for paperwork again… 

No...wait… 

Shit...I may miss Shinji… 

UGH! 

I refuse to die. When that thing breaks through, I’ll...I’ll rush it! 

**BANG**

Now! I rush straight at the cannibal monster only to feel pain...My arm. My arm is bleeding out. Oh that should really hurt. How weird...it’s following the golden grooves in the floor. A shadow forms over me and I look up to the monster. If it’s going to kill me, it’ll have to look me in the eyes. Lifting its giant claw up the golden grooves glow brighter, making it pause. 

What’s happening? 

“FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rejoice mongrel! For you have freed the King from his prison!” 

What? What an arrogant voice...and freed from prison? 

Someone takes a step behind me and I scramble up despite the bleeding claw marks in my arm. Turning around enough to keep the monster in my vision I spot a person. 

Golden Hair. 

Golden Armor. 

Glinting Grin. 

Red Eyes. 

What? 

“Hmph, you’re not bad looking. A little too plain but you will do. Hear this mongrel! By order of your King, you will be my Priestess. A fair reward for one such as you. Praise me for this gift,” he laughs arrogantly again. 

What? 

Priestess? 

Me? 

I barely have my life together. 

The room is starting to blur. My stomach doesn’t feel so good. 

Uh...oh… 

That’s a scary glare. 

The monster is making breathy noises. My roiling stomach is not funny Mr. Cannibal Monster. 

Also I didn’t mean to vomit on Goldie’s shoes. 

“Mon-” 

I think I passed out. 


End file.
